Der Untote Fürst IV
Anmerkung: 4. Part von 4. Parts des Zentralquests der Untoten Fürst. siehe Handlungsablauf Endkampf gegen Victor. ' thumb|left|Du bist endlich da,wie Schade Dialog: Victor ist recht angetan, das Scarlett da ist, nur etwas zu spät. Sein Doge schreibt gerade den letzten Satz des schwarzen Grimoires nieder und dann wird er die alte Ordnung hinwegfegen. Er hatte die geheimen Mächte der Nekromantie studiert und sollte der nächste Tod sein, aber der Ewige Rat hat das verboten und hat es somit unmöglich gemacht. Auch Scarletts Geburt war verboten und sie ist trotzdem da. Scarlett findet, das es sein Schicksal eh besiegelt ist und er gleich sterben wird. Dann beschuldigt er Scarlett ein Werkzeug zu sein, was sie auch ist und das sie über 500 mal getötet hat. Das ist Scarlett egal und im Kampf wird er es nicht leicht haben gegen sie. So holt Victor die Seelen von Venedig zu Hilfe, um gegen Scarlett zu bestehen. Der Kampf gegen Victor ist nicht so einfach und in 3 Stufen aufgeteilt. Victor befindet sich hinter der Flammenwand vorerst außer Reichweite, beschiest Scarlett mit Feuerkugeln, die sich nur mit Mentale Wehr blocken lassen und hetzt immer Verbannte (Geben keine EP außer diese werden mit dem Beutemacher getötet dann gibt es 5x 40 EP) auf sie. Das Ziel ist der Doge, der gerade das schwarze Grimoire fertig schreibt. Scarlett muss den Dogen angreifen, nachdem sie den Schutzzauber um ihn herum mit "Fluch brechen" zerstört hat. (S''ie kann auch nur auf den Dogen eindreschen. Muss nur schnell gehen, dann kann man die Verbannten ignorieren) Dabei muss sie die Verbannten in Auge behalten. Victor beschwört immer wieder drei jener Kreaturen, die nur in der Schattenwelt zu besiegen sind. Es kann unweigerlich vorkommen, das Scarlett stirbt und neue Schatten-Energie benötigt, um weiter kämpfen zu können. '''Sollte diese nicht mehr aussreichen.... letzten Spielstand (Auto) laden !!! 400px Drei Mal muss Scarlett den Dogen bearbeiten, bevor er schließlich stirbt und Victor uns zusammen mit dem Dogen verschmolzen als Dämon in der Schattenwelt gegenüber tritt (Das Biest ist so widerlich). 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px Victor/Doge feuert Energiekugeln ab, denen Scarlett ausweichen sollte, sonst wird sie umgeworfen und diese entziehen Scarlett Mentale Energie. (Immer schön die Maus hin und her bewegen) Die Energiekugeln können aber auch durch parieren mit Mondklinge geblockt werden. Wenn Victor feuert, rennt Scarlett auf ihn zu, bis sich der Geist zum Kampf stellt. Dabei schlägt sie ihm mit der Mondklinge, bis sich Victor wieder zurückzieht. Dieses Spielchen wiederholt Scarlett 3 mal. Dann kommt Benedicts Einsatz. Er rammt sein Schwert in Victor, so das der Geist Victors die Schattenwelt verlassen muss, bevor er Scarlett was antun kann. Benedict wird zurückgeschleudert und verschwindet am Boden liegend. Dann geht es zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. 310px300px * Vorsicht, das Scarlett nicht in den Graben rutscht, während sie den Energiekugen von Victor ausweicht. Sollte Victor fast besiegt sein und Scarlett rutscht da runter, dann darf sie von vorne beginnen. Da Scarlett in der Schattenwelt nicht sterben kann, muss sie siegen, um diese wieder verlassen zu können. Es ist dort kein laden/spreichern möglich. 300px 300px Victor zieht das Schwert aus seinen Körper und es kommt zum Schwertkampf. Dabei sollte sie versuchen eine gute Waffe zu wählen, in den Rücken des schnellen Gegners zu gelangen und ihm mit Spezialschlägen zusetzen. Nach einer Weile sinkt Victor zu Boden und Scarlett hält ihm die Mondklinge an die Kehle. 300px 340px Epilog: Victor will nicht sterben und bettelt mit den Worten "Vater hilf mir" Jetzt kann Scarlett oder Tod seine Seele nehmen. Jedenfalls stirbt er und die Seelen der Menschen werden wieder frei gelassen. "Was geschiet nun", fragt Scarlett Tod. "Das liegt an den Menschen, es liegt immer an den Menschen. Sie müssen ihren Weg finden." Bemerkung: Es gibt 2 alternative Enden der Geschichte: *Das "gute" Ende ist Scarlett verlässt den Thronsaal. *Das "schlechte" Ende ist Scarlett setzt sich auf den Thron. 300px 300px 300px 300px Was ist mit Leon, der nach dem Mord an Liora flüchtete? Ist Victor, Tods Sohn? Was macht Scarlett? Was ist mit dem zerstörten Dorf San Pasquale? Wie geht es weiter? Nun, das ist eine andere Geschichte, die noch erzählt werden könnte, in VENETICA 2. * Fazit: Leider gehen alle gefundenen Gegenstände ins Nirwana, nach dem Endkampf gegen Victor. Ein offenes Ende ohne Ende wäre besser gewesen. Scarlett hätte ihre gesamte Beute, würde zu ihrer Gilde gehen und von dort alle offenen Aufträge und Durchsuchungen durchführen. Wenn der Spieler nun meint, es ist vollbracht, kann er aus dem Spiel aussteigen oder ein neues Spiel beginnen. Naja, vielleicht in Venetica 2. Kategorie:Queste